


Dianakko week!

by Totsacat



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: AUs, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totsacat/pseuds/Totsacat
Summary: woo! who's ready for diakko week! I'll update the tags as needed.





	1. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> starting off the week is a drabble set in my light years away au!  
> Day 1: Stars/Astrology   
> when Akko finds something incredible, she instantly wants to show Diana!

Diana sat quietly in the med-bay alongside the two other doctors, and lifelong friends, Hannah and Barbara.  The three had just finished up an exhausting day of dealing with some mass allergic reaction in the agricultural wing.  How it started was still a mystery, but Doctor Antonenko assured them the issue would be solved by the end of the week.  So, after nearly 8 hours of going through an impromptu physical on every scientist in that branch, the three women were happy to be off their feet.

None of them were actually working, they were just sitting back in silence staring at their blank monitors.  Diana was the first to lean forward with the intention of starting one of the many reports, when her comm started buzzing in her pocket.  The other two women let out pained groans.

“Relax,” Diana sighed, resisting her own groan, “I'm sure it's not another case.”  At least she hoped it wasn't.  She quickly fished it out and opened it up, “Hello?”

“Diana!” she recognized the voice immediately, a smile forming on her face as she stood up to leave the room, momentarily looking back to her friends, “don't worry girls, it's just a personal call.”

As the door closed behind her she heard a quiet ‘it's probably her girlfriend’ and a chorus of giggles.  Pretending she didn't hear that, she brought to comm back up to her ear, “apologizes Akko, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Diana! Meet me the hydroponics lab! Now!” The woman pulled the comm away with a wince; her friend had always been on the loud side.

Bringing the comm back up to her face, she calmly replied, “Akko, what's this about?”  

“Just hurry!"

***

Diana briskly made her way down the hallway, counting the rooms as she passed.  She couldn't fathom what Akko could possibly need her in hydroponics for, as Diana didn't think she had any friends who worked in the lab.  She supposed her questions would be answered momentarily as she came up to the lab’s door.

When the doors slid open Diana saw a familiar figure standing with her back to the door, facing out into space.  Diana quietly made her way behind the petite woman and gently tapped her shoulder.   She couldn't help but laugh as the woman let out a shriek, jumping a foot into the air. Upon landing, she whipped around to face the still giggling Diana.

“Diaaaaana,” she whined sticking her lip out in an adorable pout, “you can't just sneak up on me like that”

The guilty party covered her mouth to hide her smile, “I apologize Akko, but you make it much too easy.”

Akko crossed her arms with a huff turning away in mock anger, “I guess you don't want to know why I called you here.”

“Akko…”

“Fine, you convinced me,” Akko grabbed Diana's hand and yanked her to the window, “look!” She waved her hand in the general direction of the window.

Diana followed her hand with her eyes trying to see whatever it was Akko wanted her to see, “yes, it does seem extra dark out today” she drawled.

Akko yelp as she plastered her face against the window, looking for whatever mystery was out there.  “No, no, no, no, Alcor!” she called out to the ever-present AI stepping back from the window, “where do we have to go?!” Diana bit her lip in frustration at the cryptic question.

Alcor’s voice crackled to life, “Ms. Kagari, due to the rotation of the Ring, it can currently be viewed at the Agricultural labs.”

Diana wanted to throw her arms up; the answer had been just as cryptic as the question, “Alcor, can you please tell me what’s go-”

Akko grabbed her hand again, yanking her away from the window and back into the hall, “no questions! It’s a surprise!”

“A-kko!” Diana cried in protest, tripping over herself as she was pulled along by the energetic woman.

The two quickly made their way to the other lab, weaving through the rows of crops scattered throughout the room, as Akko made a bee-line to the window.  “Ah-ha! Diana, come over here, you can see it!” The woman jumped from foot to foot, like a child on Christmas morning.

Diana shook her head, a small smile forming on her face; Akko was too cute for her own good. Stepping up beside Akko and looking out, she couldn't help letting out a gasp at what she saw, “Akko, is that a-”

“Star? Yup, no one up on the bridge could believe it either!”

Diana shook her head in disbelief, all the sensors suggested that they should see plenty of stars, yet it had been a whole year since they've been able to see even one.

until now.

Dead ahead was a single star shining bright and strong, after so long it was incredible. The two women stared out in awe, neither saying a word.

A pause.  Then another.  Everything seemed to slow down.  Even the ever present hum of the artificial gravity relays seemed to fade into the background.

It was Akko who broke the silence first, hesitantly asking a single question, “do you ever feel homesick?”  Diana turned to face the younger woman, who was still looking out into space, a strange look on her face.

She felt a pang in her heart as she considered the question.  It was true she had left her mother behind, as well as some other family and an abundance of wealth.  But now that her mother was gone?  Well, she supposed she really wasn't.  Despite leaving those things behind, here on the Luna Nova she had her two closest friends, a rigorous job exploring the final frontier, and of course, she also had Akko.

But what about Akko? She must have left family behind.  In all the years Diana had known Akko, she had seen a wide variety of emotions come from the woman, but the ache Diana felt in her chest at Akko’s tone and words was something new.  To be frank, she didn't like it.

Without thinking, Diana wrapped her arm around Akko’s shoulders and pulled her in, ignoring the small squeak.  “What prompted that question Akko?” she asked softly.  She felt the ache in her chest replace itself with a warm fuzzy feeling as Akko relaxed into her.  

Akko shrugged, “I don't know I guess I just thought ‘what if that was our sun?’,  which I know isn't possible - it couldn't be, but it just came to mind, and I don't know it made me think of home,” her words came out fast and jumbled as she awkwardly looked down at her boots, “it's silly, I know.”

Diana gave Akko’s shoulder a light squeeze, pulling her closer, “I don't think it's silly at all.”

Akko let out an appreciative hum and wrapped her arm around Diana's waist, “Well, whichever star it is, it sure is a beautiful sight.”  It was Diana's turn to make a hum of agreement.   The two fell back into a comfortable silence, enjoying the closeness.

“Not to ruin the moment, but I think we both need to go to med-bay right now.  It’s getting hard to breathe and I’m itching all over.”

“I was really hoping that was just emotions running high...let's go please.”


	2. First Date Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2: First/casual date  
> like the title implies, we get a look at the build up to Diana and Akkos first date!

“You need to understand, Edgar knew he was in love with Arthur for yeeears, but he never said anything because in volume 206 Arthur told him he hated his guts, but that didn't stop Edgar from wanting to help Arthur whenever he could, like the time...Hannah, are you listening?”

The two members of the blue team, Hannah and Barbara were sitting on the latter’s bed in their dorm room.  They had been waiting for their team leader to round the corner from her side of the room to show them her outfit for her date, only that had been over an hour ago.  

Luckily Barbara knew how to pass the time, well, maybe not so lucky for Hannah; she tried to understand Nightfall, really she did! It made her girlfriend happy.  She loved seeing her girlfriend happy.  But she just...couldn't do it; she always ended up zoning out like she was now.

Again, Barbara called for her girlfriend's attention, this time shoving her slightly, “Hey, earth to Hannah, you in there?”

“Hum, yes! Yah!  You were talking about that time Belle disguised herself as Edgar’s long lost relative right!” Hannah jumped slightly in her spot, relaying the last thing she remembered.

Barbara gave her a funny look, “yeah, twenty minutes ago…” Hannah groaned in embarrassment, and fell back onto the bed, “sorry Babs.”

Barbara simply shrugged, finding Hannah’s hand and intertwining their fingers.  “It's fine...we can always talk about it some other time!”  she grinned happily ignoring Hannah’s look of protest.

“I admit this is getting ridiculous.” She turned towards Diana’s side of the room, raising her voice, “Diana, do you want some help? You're going to be late at this rate!”

A muffled yelp came from around the corner, “ that's quite alright girls, just give me a moment!”  Frantic shuffling could be heard from across the room, and her roommates looked at each other with worried grimaces.  A minute later Diana came around the corner, still fidgeting with her hair.  “How do I look?”

The two girls squealed in excitement as they leaped up from the bed and rushed over to their friend.

“You look, like sooo good Diana!”

“Yeah! It's a perfect mix of casual and formal!”

“You're gonna knock her socks off!”

Diana could only bashfully nod, her blush getting deeper at each compliment from her friends.  Her outfit was rather simple, a dark blue button down that was partially tucked into a pair of khaki colored capris with a pair of white penny loafers, she had rolled up the shirt's sleeves and had  a small watch that used to belong to her mother on. Yet, as simple as it was, it had taken Diana an embarrassingly long time to put the outfit together. after all, everything has to be perfect.

Looking down at her watch, Diana felt her stomach twist nervously, “well, our agreed meeting time is nearly upon us,” she walked back to her space and came back with her broom, “I suppose I should head out now.” She jutted her chin forward to hide that despite the confidence in her words, Diana was nervous.  She stopped a few feet from the door and clutched her broom, looking back to her friends, suddenly feeling unsure of herself.

Sensing her friend's distress, Barbara took a step towards her, “Diana! Just have fun, and be yourself, she's already crazy about you.  You got this!” Barbara chuckled softly, pushing Diana to the door.  Hannah followed behind the two with a small grin on her face,  “yeah! Just go! Oh, and good luck!”

Her friend's actions jump-started her legs and confidence.  She didn't try to stop Barbara from pushing her out, but she did crane her neck back to get one last comment in before she got kicked out of her own room, “I don't need luck, I have a plan.”

With that Barbara booted Diana out, Hannah quickly shutting the door behind her. Looking back to her girlfriend, she chuckled softly, “She's going on a date with Akko Kagari, how long do you think that plan of hers is going to last?”

Barbara shook her head flopping back onto her bed, “ten minutes tops.  Now, come here!”

***

On the other side of the campus, in a much smaller dorm, two girls also sat and waited for their roommate to get ready for a date.  In the red team room, Lotte Yanson and Sucy Manbavaran watched as their friend threw clothes across the room.

“Akko, I’m sure Diana will love whatever you wear,” the ginger piped up.

“Yeah, it's not like she's expecting much,” added Sucy nonchalantly, concentrating on mixing a new poison.

Lotte let out a small hiss, “Sucy, that's not what I meant and you know it!”

If Akko heard them she didn't respond.  She was much too occupied with more pressing matters, like how she was about to go on a date.  With Diana Cavendish.  The Diana Cavendish she had been crushing on for over a year now.  That Diana Cavendish.  That, and Akko was still in her PJs.

“Guuuuuys!” the distressed girl called out from a pile of clothes she was digging through, “what do I wear? It needs to be perfect; it's my first date with Diana!”

“We know, it's only the umpteenth time you’ve mentioned it.” groaned the mushroom witch, not looking up from her work.

“Well, I think it’s cute!” Huffed an annoyed Lotte, crossing her arms in front of her, “they remind me of Edgar and Arthur.”

“Please don’t start on that-”

Akko re-appeared from her growing pile of discarded clothes long enough to yell at her roommates, “GUYS! Please be helpful.” Akko looked down at the mess she made with that kicked-puppy look of hers, as her friends meekly apologized.

Carefully Lotte got up from her spot on Sucy’s bed and knelt beside Akko.  She began to sift through the clothes, pulling out a few items.  “I think you would look very nice in these.”  She said quietly.  Lotte watched as Akkos eyes brighten and  jumped up quickly changing into Lotte’s selection.

Akko did a quick twirl, appreciating the small ‘oh’s’ and ‘ah’s’ from her friends before stepping forward and hugging her small friend, “oh Lotte! It’s perfect-”

“Akko, weren’t you supposed to meet Diana five minutes ago?” 

An inhuman shriek erupted from Akko as she became a mini tornado going around the room trying to fit twenty minutes of prep into one.  Moments later she ran out, slamming the door behind her without a word.

In the seconds after, the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop until Lotte checked the time.  “Sucy, she had five minutes  _ until _ she had to meet Diana...” said girl just shrugged and turned away before her friend could see her devious grin.

***

Diana stood at the leyline terminal nervously rubbing the face of her watch.  She fairly was early, but at every tick of her watch it felt more and more like Akko wouldn’t show.  She knew that was foolish; after all, it was Akko who had asked her out.  But, as she stood on the hill, a gentle breeze weaving through her hair, she couldn’t fight the nerves tying knots in her stomach.  The feeling only grew when the agreed-upon meeting time came and Akko was still nowhere to be found.  “Calm down, Diana,” she murmured to herself, “this is Akko we are talking about. she’ll be here; if anyone is going to be late to their own date it would be her.”

As if on cue, Diana could hear the sounds of someone running towards her at full speed.  Diana turned just as Akko came to a skidding halt, “I am so-” Akko took a gulp of air trying to catch her breath, “I am so sorry I’m late!”  She gasped again, still breathing raggedly.  Diana was very quiet.  When Akko was running up to her, she couldn’t really tell what she was wearing, but now that she was still Diana had a chance to take in her date's appearance.

Akko had on a high waisted skirt that was a deep shade of red that matched her eyes perfectly, it was paired with a well-fitting white turtleneck tank top, and what truly made the outfit say ‘Akko’ were the black high-tops she had on.  Diana’s mind was short-circuiting, the outfit not only showed off the athletic girl’s legs, a sight Diana knew all too well, but also her toned shoulders.   _ To think _ , Diana mused to herself,  _ that straight girls exist while girls like Akko walk the earth. _  It wasn’t enough that Akko was standing in front of her such a flattering outfit, but Diana couldn’t help but stare at Akko’s still red cheeks, as well as the slightly labored rise and fall of her chest.

Diana was ripped away from her ogling by a frantic Akko pulling at her arm, “please say something, I’m sorry I was late, don’t be mad.”

The blonde blinked, once, then twice, in an attempt to buy time to rearrange her thoughts.  “Akko, I... I am not mad,” she checked her watch, “it's only three minutes past.  It's fine, really.”  Akko still didn't look convinced, so Diana opted to simply tell her the truth.  Before she could talk herself out of it, Diana stepped into Akkos space and in a low voice she added, “and if you must know, I was simply speechless over how gorgeous you look.”  

Akko’s face turned beet red as she stumbled backwards.  “Ahha,  thank you, Diana, you look…” her words were caught in her throat as she looked her date up and down “quite handsome.” She finished softly.

It was Diana’s turn to feel embarrassed, coughing quietly she turned away to try and hide her blush, “we should - ” another cough, “I have dinner reservations for us, so we should get going.” Not waiting for Akkos response, she placed the broom in front of her and quickly jumped on.  Looking back, Diana extended her hand, silently inviting Akko to join her on the broom.

Akko shuffled in place, picking at her skirt, “‘oh! I was actually hoping that maybe I could fly us? I've been practicing a lot and I want to show you how much I’ve improved!”

Diana flashed a warm smile as she scooted back, leaving room for Akko in the front, “I don't see any problems with that.”  Akko danced a little in victory, gave an excited ‘yay’ and swung her leg over the broom.

Diana instinctively shifted closer to Akko, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Is this alright?” she asked, noting the sudden stiffness coming from the girl in front of her.

Akko forced herself to relax, leaning into Diana, “y-yeah, you just caught me off guard.  You ready?”  Diana hummed in affirmation, resting her chin on Akko's shoulder,  “Alright, so hang on.” Akko closed her eyes in concentration before yelling out, “tia freyre!”  And with that, the two were off.

***

Hours later back in the blue team's dorm, Hannah and Barbara were still awake, waiting for their leader to return.  

“Curfew started two hours ago. do you think they're…?” Barbara couldn't even finish her sentence, covering her face with her hands as she rolled around on her girlfriend's bed.

Hannah, who was walking out of the bathroom while drying off her hair, simply shrugged, “are we thinking of the same Diana and Akko? Those two can't even hold hands without blushing.”

“Ok, fair point, but then where is she?” Asked the dark-haired girl, sitting up as Hannah sat down on her bed.  

Hannah was about to respond when they heard the door creak open, and a devilish looking Diana slowly tried to slide in, only to see that both her friends were sitting there staring at her. Diana stared back at them like a deer caught in headlights.

Barbara broke first, shoving a startled Hannah to the side, jumping up to greet Diana, “Diana! Where have you been? How did your date go...why does it look like you jumped in a lake…?” Diana hadn't so much as blinked since she entered her room, looking back and forth between her two friends, who were watching her carefully.  “Did...did it not go well?” Barbara added hesitantly.

Diana finally moved again, rolling her shoulders back, and stepping fully into the room, with a small confident smile she declared, “quite the opposite; it all went off without a hitch.” Without another word, she turned away from Barbara and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving her two friends to stare in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to see the actual date? me too....
> 
> well I plan to write their date on day 7
> 
> as always reviews are wonderful :)


End file.
